Leader of the pack
by epic insanity666
Summary: his world had crumbled, doomed to live the life of a demon he did not know of follow the life of Channon Convel as he meets new faces and new enemies within his undead life (accepting oc's)
1. Chapter 1

Leader of the pack

All I felt was pain in my final moments of life. I never really stuck out from the crowd I was always the shadow the one that no one took notice in, that is my life… well was my life. I felt anger when I woke up until I felt full confusion I never knew what happened before I woke up but one name stuck to my mind that confused me "Channon Convel" that was the name I thought as I looked into a night sky I was confused because I remember that it was sunny before I died if that was the reason I woke with a pain in my chest, but when I went to rub the pain away I felt nothing. And that scared me as I saw a hole.

"What the fuck!" was all that could be heard in the desert of Hueco Mundo as a wolf like human jumped to his feet in fear clawing at his chest breathing in fear as he looked around for a glimpse of civilization. Only to feel despair as he fell to his knees panting in fear as his eyes closed making him growl in frustration touching his face. Only to feel a hard substance instead of his soft skin confusing him until he felt one of his ears flicker at the sound of movement making him move on unnatural instinct growling viciously at the sight of a creature with a white mask and deformed grey body howling as it approached Channon showing hunger in its eyes as its mouth watered like Channon who snarled like an animal inwardly confusing himself until his body disobeyed his thoughts and charged ducking under a swipe and giving him a chance to bite down on its hip making it roar in pain as it fell to the floor as Channon's body ripped its flesh apart like an animal ripping its neck with one swipe to avoid its prey from fighting back allowing him to feast before he regained control crawling back in fear as his now clawed hands were covered in a bluish green color making him scream that turned into a wolf like howl. Before he stopped feeling tears flow down his now deformed face before he looked down.

"This can't be happening, how did this happen?" said Channon as he walked away feeling discomfort from being around the skeletal remains of the corpse walking for what felt like hours until he came across a device on the floor casing him to tilt his head as he lifted the device carefully frowning more as he noticed a string hanging from the top of the device until his memory flashed

"My phone, what the heck is my phone doing here?" said Channon in complete confusion before he continued walking looking in any direction while searching through his phone not bothering to look at the memory on the phone before he found a small pouch in a puddle of blood along with a hood half torn from past battles

"Well at least I'll have some form of clothing seeming though I can't feel anything on me" mused Channon as he wrapped the hood around his neck and put the phone in a pouch before he began walking in a random direction for minutes, that sooner became hours until he stopped at the sight of a tower of dirt showing a cave at the bottom causing him to sigh as he approached entering with caution as he looked around before he sat down for relaxation allowing him to look through the phone in confusion as he saw a picture of himself or what used to be himself as a human along with another teen boy who had a smirk as they stood beside each other with a girl between them.

"So I had friends or family" joked Channon before he felt a lone tear flow down his cheeks

"I hope they still remember me".

**Hope people enjoy this story so please review if this was enjoyable give me feed back and whatever and please no flames if some people hate it I will also be accepting Oc's to be part of the pack**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Hueco Mundo

**Ok the oc is mine so everyone else's can live in future chapter's so please submit you're oc's if you want to be part of the pack I own nothing of bleach but my oc's and if anyone else lets me use theres than they own those oc's so enjoy**

He woke with a start at the scream of fear from the cave, it had been somewhat months since Channon chose the cave to rest which sooner became his home in the wasteland only to groan as he stood up yawning tiredly before he felt a sudden force in the air making his blood boil before he calmed himself one perk he had learned from this world from most of the hollows that invaded his territory, which he growled at as he stepped out into the open surveying the area before he saw a human like hollow fleeing from some sort of hollow causing him to focus his sight as he noticed a wolf like tail on the fleeing one, causing Channon to smile evilly as his mouth watered before he lunged upward unnoticed until his shadow was seen in front of the predator making it stop as Channon landed in a dust cloud before his eyes were seen as red orbs with golden outlines

"More food, my lucky day" commented the hollow creature causing Channon to growl as he stood up straight towering over the hollow that stepped back in surprise as his face was revealed to be a humanoid wolf mask while his armor had grey fur along with small armor on various parts of his back and chest some on his upper arms and some on his knees, shin's and feet.

"I'll consider you a decent meal weakling" chuckled Channon feeling smug after so many tries to control his hunger making him more confident and arrogant, he ducked in a lunge as the hollow turned to run while Channon howled with glee before he swiped tripping the hollow while he skidded to a stop snarling as he pinned the hollow down by the neck with his right clawed hand roaring in pride as the hollow screamed after its neck was torn off allowing him to stand up and turn to see the wolf watching from a distance in fear expecting to be killed until Channon tossed the corpse at its feet shocking it as he approached and sat down in wait eying it before he gestured for it to eat.

"Gain you're strength, eat" said Channon causing the wolf to blink before it ducked down dragging the corpse a few feet away causing him to silently chuckle as it snapped a piece off and walk up to Channon and leave it in front of him follow by two more until the wolf ate the corpse leaving Channon to eat an arm until he looked at the wolf in thought

"If you can understand me, I have an offer" spoke Channon causing the wolf hollow to stop and look at him tilting its head as he smiled under the mask

"Would you like to join my wolf pack?" said Channon surprising the wolf as he stood up and approached it slowly kneeling down to look into its eyes seeing a small glimpse of hope

"Can you speak?" questioned Channon causing the wolf to grunt in a hoarse voice before it began to sound female but unused

"My name is Ylva" said the wolf standing up straight while Channon looked up in respect

"I accept you're offer" said Ylva with a shy voice causing Channon to stand up easily towering her before he nodded

"My name is Channon Convel, and welcome to my pack" greeted Channon causing Ylva to frown under the mask before she followed Channon to the cave tilting her head as she spotted a cloak in one of the corners

"Make yourself at home" said Channon as he walked to the cloak sitting down in silence while Ylva looking around uncomfortably until Channon looked at her

"If you aren't comfortable I can go find something for you" offered Channon causing Ylva to hold out her hands

"No it is fine, I just didn't expect this" said Ylva sitting down across from Channon who shrugged before closing his eyes

"So how long have you been a hollow?" questioned Ylva causing one of Channon's eyes to open at her voice

"I'd say about eight months" answered Channon causing Ylva to blink

"For a whelp you seem to be experienced" said Ylva causing Channon to chuckle

"Since you're older than me than why did you need help with that coward" said Channon causing Ylva to look down in embarrassment causing Channon to think it was the closest thing to her blushing making him chuckle before he closed his eye to close while Ylva eyed him curiously before she closed her eyes to sleep.

An hour later the duo were soundly asleep each resting in silence before Channon awoke seeing Ylva beside him causing him to freeze as his cheeks began to feel warm until he moved away gently placing her on the ground moving to the exit until he saw the cloak and placed it on her form warmth allowing him to walk out to the sands of Hueco Mundo breathing in the empty air before he began walking keeping his senses focused letting him sense far presences until he found one closer to him causing him to turn and walk towards the presence for what seemed like hours until he came to an old lonely tree with a hollow with pure white skin and emerald green eyes of despair and surprise as Channon stood meters from the being

"Hello" greeted Channon to the being who remained quiet causing Channon to slowly loose patience until the being spoke in a soft calm empty voice

"Hello" said the being causing his appearance to slouch off of the tree causing Channon to tilt his head

"What is you're name my friend?" questioned Channon causing the hollow's eyes to look at him in shock after being alone for god knows how long

"Ulquiorra cipher" answered the hollow in the same calm empty voice causing Channon to smile happily as he kneeled down

"My name is Channon Convel, you seem to look very lonely being here alone, do you want to join me in my travels" said Channon causing Ulquiorra to look at him again in surprise until he gained an empty stare

"No thank you" said Ulquiorra kindly causing Channon to nod in understanding as he stood and walked away until he stopped

"I hold no anger towards you or you're decision, I just wanted to help one lonely person, carry on oh and Ulquiorra…" said Channon turning around to see Ulquiorra looking at him in questioning

"I hope we will meet again, my friend" said Channon before he walked away leaving Ulquiorra in silence as he pondered the thought

"Friend?" said Ulquiorra looking in the direction Channon had left in a walking speed before he slowly moved to sprint on all fours becoming a small dot along the sands until he was unseen leaving Ulquiorra in silence

"I wonder if Ylva has woken up yet?" mused Channon as he ran to the cave slowing down to a walk smiling as he saw Ylva still sleeping silently causing him to smile as he sat down beside her slowly drifting to sleep until she crawled onto his lap snoring lightly before he followed.

**Ulquiorra for the win hope people start submitting oc's in the future **


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome pain

It had been months or so since the duo had met they're relationship as friends sooner grew to a brother and sister bond, with Channon serving as the older brother taking care of Ylva like she was actually his younger sibling, they would anything for entertainment like hunt smaller hollows to listening to Channon's phone or what old music he used to enjoy this brought them to an agreement that made them fully family…. They had no memory of their first life.

"How long are we gonna keep walking Chan-chan ?" questioned Ylva causing Channon to chuckle as she rested on his back after falling down in exhaustion

"We're walking until we find some sort of shelter in this wasteland" answered Channon causing Ylva to roll his golden iris' in sarcasm before she slid off his back to walk herself allowing Channon to slouch back to straighten his spine hearing small pops and cracks before he exhaled following Ylva happily as they played the music loudly until Channon fixed the volume keeping it loud enough for the two of them to hear as they walked beside each other humming to the song that was named make it bun dam by Skrillex

**AN: I'm using the songs on my phone for Channon's**

All fun was interrupted as the duo felt the air around them distort causing Channon to growl beside Ylva who had her teeth bared on her mask.

"Where is it coming from?" questioned Ylva causing Channon to look around in confusion still holding a growling look until the pressure faded confusing the two wolf hollows before they continued to walk beside each other not noticing a pair of eyes glaring at them from the sands with hunger before it ducked under the sand and follow the duo from a distance.

"SO where did you live before you died?' questioned Ylva causing Channon to look in thought while memories slowly came into his mind

"I died in September in the human world aged twenty, the year I can't really recall along with my old home" answered Channon holding his head as it ached slightly before he walked forward

"When did you die?" questioned Channon causing Ylva to stop and look down

"I died of suicide from what I can remember…." Said Ylva causing Channon to stop and turn to her with sad eyes before he walked up to her and embraced her startling her at his touch before she hugged back sobbing lightly before they began walking again this time with small sad smiles. Both feeling happy to be in each other's company until they both felt a presence behind them causing Channon to sniff the air before he noticed the ground move like something was crawling below

"Ylva run, I'll hold it off" said Channon causing Ylva to hesitate

"I can hold my ground, just run!" said Channon before he yelled causing Ylva to flinch and run allowing him to listen for any movements causing him to sniff the air again before he head a shriek behind him causing his enhanced senses and agility to turn and grab what looked like a crocodile hollow with its maw wide open causing Channon to grin as he tore through its chest feeling a heart in his grip before tearing it out and bite down followed by the body until he heard a distant scream causing him to freeze as he bit down dropping the corpse to run on all fours running up a dune until it turned out to be a cliff allowing him to look around for Ylva until his blood turned cold.

"Ylva!" yelled Channon as he saw the wolf girl being bitten on the shoulder while her left wrist sat on the ground with blood

"You seemed like a good dinner pup" hissed her attacker preparing to bite off her neck until he was tackled to the floor making it slither away to see Channon snarling as he stood over a severely wounded Ylva causing the hollow to chuckle evilly

"You Think that love isssss Important in thissss world, than you will be my food with her!" growled the serpent hollow lunging at Channon who leaned to the left to avoid a bite which he slammed into the ground behind him causing the serpent to flip in pain as Channon roared in anger before he leaped into the air landed on the human chest of the serpent causing it to freeze in fear as it looked into the roaring jaws of Channon before he bit down ripping off its face and continue with its body eating until his attention was brought back to Ylva who stared blankly into the sky showing her mask in pieces with bite marks

"Ylva, don't worry you're gonna be ok, just hang on" cried Channon holding Ylva's head softly causing his eyes to widen as the shattered pieces of her mask fell off to break on impact showing him a beautiful girl in her mid-teens crying softly with a painful smile

"I guess I failed to not be a burden, sorry I guess" whispered Ylva causing Channon to remain silent holding back tears as he hugged her softly

"You were never a burden, please just hang on I'll get you some food to reverse the damage" said Channon attempting to carry her only to be pulled down by her remaining hand while she held a look of pain

"I don't want to live like this anymore, just please…" cried Ylva letting her hand fall down weakly while Channon began to feel tears flowing down his mask

"Just live for me, do what you think is right, don't be weak like me please" continued Ylva softly causing Channon to cry as he hugged her clenching his eyes shut as she hugged him back before she slowly went limp in his grip causing him to open his eyes in ear as she held a empty smile with her eyes closed. Leaving Channon alone in a kneeling position with his head down remaining silent until he looked up into the sky and howl in sorrow followed by the ground around him shattering and slowly floating upward in small stones.

Meanwhile alarms were blaring as people in black kimonos were running in various directions one person in question was looking at the movement in confusion until she saw the captain of squad 2 looking around in confusion

"Captain Sui Feng" said the girl in a serious voice while the captain looked at the lieutenant

"Lieutenant Sylvia head back to your barrack" said Sui Feng causing the girl to nod before running off not noticing the captain staring at her ass until she turned and made her way to the captain's meeting where she stood in a line beside the other captains standing up straight between her fellow captains which were Shunsui Kyōraku, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Jūshirō Ukitake, Jūshirō Ukitake, Retsu Unohana, Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and vice-captain Kaname Tōsen who all stood at attention as Head captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto cleared his throat to speak

"Meeting is in effect, I am sure that all of you have felt the sudden spike of reiatsu, our scouts have been on high alert scanning for the origins but so far are untraceable some of our researchers have detected it to originate from Hueco Mundo, the land of hollows we will construct a team to investigate this phenomenon before anything else happens, any questions?" said Yamamoto

"I volunteer to lead the team" said Aizen along with Gin who had his fox smile

"Very well I hope you are successful meeting dismissed" said Yamamoto causing the captain's to walk to the door with Aizen and Gin waiting patiently before they were given the order to depart

"So you think it's a Vasto lorde class hollow?" said Gin causing Aizen to turn and raise an eyebrow before he smiled

"No doubt this one will be perfect for the ranks" said Aizen causing Gin to smile before they made their way to the senkaimon until they came to the white sands of Hueco Mundo causing them to frown as the ground slowly began to shake followed by the feeling of rage and sadness

"Can you feel that?" questioned Gin gaining a nod from Aizen before they saw a large snake hollow erupted from the sands instantly becoming pure energy and flow to what could be seen as a humanoid wolf holding a female wolf

"So that's what's sending the reiatsu outward" said Gin before he followed Aizen relaxing as the surge of energy lessened allowing them to step towards the lone wolf showing looks of confusion before the wolf looked up with a look of pure sorrow

"What do you want?" growled the hollow causing Aizen to think aback before Gin chuckled

"Well we couldn't help but be drawn to your shear amount of power" said Gin causing Aizen to smile as the wolf stood towering over Aizen and Gin making them slightly tilt their heads

"What do I get in return?" growled the wolf

"We can provide food and shelter in Los Noches, and allies" said Aizen causing the wolf to look down to the corpse of Ylva before looking back up to see If Aizen was lying

"Very well, but if you somewhat try to stab me in the back, than it'll be you're afterlife funeral" growled the wolf before he took one last look to Ylva before turning back to the two captains

"Might I ask what your name is my friend?" questioned Aizen with a kind smile

"My name…. is Kage Ōkami"

**Hope you all enjoyed it so be sure to review this so I may keep my confidence up and keep adding chapters so enjoy later chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Ok I forgot to put up the disclaimer last chapter so… yeah I don't own anything bleach but my oc and the other oc's belong to their appropriate owners if someone wants to be in the story just PM me so enjoy**

It did not take long for the trio to arrive at a dome like structure causing Kage to look up in awe before he followed Aizen and Gin who introduced themselves on there arrival though lord Aizen isn't in Kage's mind for greetings causing Aizen to frown until he left Kage and Gin to talk while Kage retrieved a tour

"As you can see this is where the Arrancar live and train, any questions will be answered at th end of da tour" said Gin causing Kage to growl in annoyance before he was led to large double doors causing Kage to frown until he fixed his hood making himself more respectful before walking into the room to see Aizen holding a cube like object

"I hope you didn't get lost here" greeted Aizen causing Kage to nod in respect as he stood with Aizen

"I didn't but thanks for your concern" said Kage causing Aizen to smile before he held out the cube

"This is the hogyoku, all you need to do is put reiatsu into your hand and touch it, than you will be reborn" instructed Aizen causing Kage to look at his left hand that began to glow red as he touched the cube causing his vision to flash with a red light tainted with white causing the entire structure to creak at the shear power before it all vanished into Kage who couched was he cleared his throat

"Holy crap, what was that?" said Kage waving his hand in his face to clear the dust before he noticed his jaw was covered by what remains of his mask causing him to look down at himself before a blush creeped onto his face preparing to request clothes until he felt something soft hit his face

"Thank you" grumbled Kage in annoyance as he pulled up the pants leaving himself shirtless thanks to the hood looking around before Aizen spoke

"If you would be so kind to follow me I shall introduce you to the rest of the espada" said Aizen causing Kage to scratch his head happy to feel his own hair for once while following Aizen to a set of large double door

"Wait here for me please" said Aizen causing Kage to nod before waiting patiently leaning against the wall closing his eyes until they opened seeing the doors opening

"Meet our newest addition to the espada" said Aizen causing the ten people present to look his way one of them female to be exact had narrowed eyes as Kage hid his face in the shadow of his hood

"Sup" greeted Kage with a wave causing an old man to scoff showing multiple scars on his face

"Old goat" muttered Kage causing a man with blue hair to snicker at his words

"A pleasure to meet you all" said Kage causing the old man to look his way with bored eyes until he saw the deep red iris' of Kage's

"So you got a weakling to help make us look tougher ha, he looks like nothing but a toothpick" laughed a large man causing Kage to growl

"At least I'm not as ugly as you moron" chuckled Kage causing the man to stand up in anger until he felt one of his eyes hurt followed by the sound of shattering clay

"What the hell!" growled the man looking down to see a small plate in pieces

"He didn't even move" whispered the female before there attention was brought back to Aizen who clapped

"I see we already have a challenger" said Aizen causing Kage to smirk as his gaze met the large man's

"When do we start?" said Kage menacingly with pride

**Why isn't anyone submitting oc's I want to work with people besides myself and also review people please I feel happy when people review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**I own nothing of bleach but my oc the other oc's belong to other people if they PM'd me so enjoy**

It had taken minutes for Kage to find the future battlefield with Kage smirking while Yammy growling in anger as Kage stood with his face hidden both waiting for the signal to begin as Aizen and the rest of the espada stood on a balcony

"Begin" said Aizen with a clap causing Kage to sigh as Yammy charged reeling back a fist that Kage leaned back to avoid giving him an opening to the stomach which he sent a powerful knee that cracked the ground by force leaving Yammy winded as he fell to one knee glaring towards the wolf who chuckled evilly while crouching on one knee.

"Come on tough guy, give me a challenge" laughed Kage causing Yammy to growl as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto confusing Kage as he held it firmly

"Boil with rage IRA!" yelled Yammy before he was obscured by a large cloud of dust which sooner died down to show a larger Yammy that looked like a humanoid caterpillar

(In my opinion)

"Well that doesn't look intimidating at all" commented Kage smugly before he vanished as a fist crashed down where he stood causing Yammy to smile evilly as he pulled back a fist only to be shocked as Kage sat on his hand

"Howdy" greeted Kage before he held out his hands flexing his pinky and ring finger aiming both at Yammy who frowned

"Say ah dirtbag!" yelled Kage before he sent two blood red beams at Yammy's face which was burnt while he swung around in pain until he sent Kage into the air until he stopped above Yammy whose eyes healed to look around until he saw Kage sitting on his shoulder

"SUP!" yelled Kage before vanishing with a twirl as he became the shadows causing Yammy to grumble as he looked around preparing to yell until he felt something large hit the back of his head causing Yammy to snarl until he saw multiple boulders floating around him joined by smaller ones

"How interesting" said the female espada causing her followers to nod in awe at the sight of the floating stones

"Indeed" said a voice causing the female to turn and see the lazy espada who stood beside a young blonde child

"Stark what brought you out here?" said the female causing the man to scoff tiredly while pointing to the girl beside him

"Lilynette was what dragged me here to be exact" said Stark causing the girl to growl and kick his shin making him fall down in pain

"YOU NEED TO GET OUT MORE!" yelled Lilynette before thr group was engulfed in a surge of reiatsu originating from the battle which still had the floating stones unaffected by the surge before they began to more as one shooting towards Yammy who staggered at the blows before his head was hit by a large red beam

"It seems he has an act for reappearing in various places" said the Octava espada excitedly causing the man with blue hair to scoff before they noticed one of the boulders flying towards them causing them to flinch until Kage appeared and caught the boulder sending it back with force and turn around showing pure red iris' and a seeable mask fragment of a wolf's maw

"Later" said Kage before vanishing again to show Yammy looking around in annoyance before he staggered backwards

"How did he… How?" said Lilynette in pure shock beside the woman's followers while the old man blinked in surprise

"It seems he is worthy of the rank of Cero espada, is he not lord Aizen" said the cuarta espada looking to Aizen who had a smile of confidence

"It would seem" said Aizen before they all saw Yammy fly upwards shocking them as he fell back down followed by a small surge of energy as a small flame erupted in mid air before it exploded with a wolves howl

"He's using his resureccion" gasped the woman as the balcony showed small cracks of the force before it died down

With Kage who stood in mid air ignoring the hood flutter from the wind he caused allowing those who are watching to see his legs were armored with red fur and metal plates that were grey his eyes taking a red tint as he looked down growling as he pointed his left hand at Yammy flexing his ring finger and pinky leaving his index finger and middle finger straight before summoning a cero that grew

"Good night" growled Kage before all Yammy could see was his life fading.

"It appears we have a victor" said Stark causing the Trecera espada to nod as she watched Kage land in front of Aizen in a bowing position before he looked up showing the Trecera espada a handsome face with a smile along with blood red hair and eyes that had a painful past causing the female espada to frown as her heard sped until she controlled her breathing thankful her face was hidden by her collar and mask fragment similar to Kage's

"A pleasure to serve you Aizen" commented Kage as he stood up straight in his human form causing his gaze to move to hers until he looked away after a few seconds before he was introduced to the other espada hiding his face under the hood

"Names Coyote Starrk Primera espada this is Lilynette Gingerbuck welcome to the club" yawned Starrk tiredly confusing Kage before he nodded to Lilynette who gulped as his eyes glowed until the old man approached with a scoff

"Segunda espada Baraggan Louisenbairn, ex-king of Hueco Mundo" said the old man causing Kage to scoff

"Can I call you Hrolleif" said Kage causing Baraggan to raise an eyebrow in confusion instead of annoyance

"It means old wolf" stated Kage before Baraggan shrugged slightly and walked aside allowing the female espada to clear her throat to speak

"Trecera Espada Tier Harribel a pleasure to meet you" said the female causing Kage to bow in respect

"Likewise" commented Kage before he was approached by a man with pale white skin and familiar green eyes causing Kage's eyes to widen instantly

"My name is…"

"Ulquiorra Cifer, I believe we've already met" said Kage confusing the man until he recognized the friendly sounding voice causing a small smile to spread onto the man's face

"It is good to see you after so many years" said Ulquiorra shaking Kage's hand happily before a man with blue hair and deep blue underlines below both eyes stepped forward

"The sexta espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez nuff said" spoke the man causing Kage's eyes to narrow with his hand resting on the sword he possessed until he relaxed as an African descent male approached

"A pleasure to meet you I rank Séptima in the espada Zommari Rureaux" said the man gaining a nod from Kage before the spoon shaped man approached interrupting a man with pink hair from speaking

"My names Nnoitra Gilga, fifth espada" stated the man in an evil smile until he felt Kage's glare causing him to gulp as sweat began to appear

"As I was saying my name is I am the Octava espada Szayelaporro Granz" said the man causing Nnoitra to back away before walking

"Nice to meet someone else who isn't a complete douche" commented Kage causing Stark and Grimmjow to laugh lightly as a man with a long mask with eight eye holes approached being silent until he took it off showing a man with black hair

"Names Aaroniero Arruruerie I hope we'll be good friends in the future" said the man shaking Kage's with care until they're attention was brought to Aizen who stood in patience

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we'll have apply you're rank" said Aizen causing Kage to frown before he was led to a room where he was told to sit down allowing a small woman with a mask fragment to approach

"Where do you want you're ranks as a tattoo?" questioned the woman causing Kage to frown in thought until he pulled up the back of the hood showing his back where his hollow hole sat happily

"Around my hollow hole please" said Kage before the woman went to work.

**An hour later **

"This will be you're palace where you will go about with your own entertainment, you will also be given servants or bodyguards by you're choice" said Aizen as the duo walked through the latest departed Yammy causing Kage to awe at the size of the rooms and hallways until he felt sorrow at the memory of Ylva

"If only" whispered Kage before he was led into a room where he sat on a small throne while Aizen stood with his hands behind his back patiently

"I have to hand it to you Aizen, you have style" commented Kage causing Aizen to chuckle before he stood still and clapped causing four people to rush in standing at attention waiting for Kage to speak

"This is those servants or bodyguards you're talking about right?" said Kage causing Aizen to nod as he turned to the four Arrancar who stood straight two female and two male

"You the one with the purple hair what is you're name?" said Kage stepping forward to stand over a young looking teen who gulped before she spoke

"Ayla sparks Arrancar number 188" said the teen in fear at the sight of Kage's red eyes until they were replaced by kindness

"A pleasure to meet you, and you what is you're name" said Kage before he looked to the other female who gulped

"Leloo Randi Arrancar number 150" said the girl in fear until she head Kage chuckle patting her head softly before he approached the two teen boys who simultaneously gulped in fear

"You're names please" spoke Kage causing the one to the left to speak

"Randall Seff Arrancar number 140" said the teen in fear until Kage looked to the other boy who shook in place

"Cana Canagan sir Arrancar number 65" said the teen causing Kage to stand back before he looked to Aizen

"I'll take them all" said Kage shocking the teen Arrancar until they bowed to Aizen as he left with a nod leaving Kage alone with his fracciónes in silence

"What is it you wish for us to do Kage-sama?" said Ayla causing Kage to look at her with red eyes that softened

"First off, don't call me 'Sama' unless in the presence of the other Espada understand you can just call me Channon" said Channon changing his attitude to his friendlier one smiling under the mask fragment while the teens blinked in confusion until they all had shy smiles

"Thank you Channon" said Leloo causing Channon to smile as he took a seat on the throne

"You can do whatever business you have to do, or find something to do until I need you have a nice day" said Channon before he closed his eyes snoring lightly as the four went to their own objectives causing Channon to smile in his sleep until he frowned with his ears twitching before his eyes opened with a frown causing him to stand up and walk to the doors focusing his hearing until he heard whimpering from down a hall causing him to follow the sounds until it led to a sealed shut door

"Hello" said Channon knocking on the door before scratching could be heard from behind causing Channon to rip the door open showing a hollow dog jumping onto his chest after tackling him licking him happily before Channon leaned forward pushing the puppy off softly with a smile

"Hey little fella" greeted Channon before he stood up and walked back to the hall allowing the pup to follow him into the room sitting at the throne and patting his lap causing the puppy to jump and bark happily while Channon rubbed its head softly

"Whose a good boy" growled Channon playfully causing the dog to bark happily before the door was knocked causing them both to go silent until Channon walked to a door where Randall stood opening it with respect as Kage approached

"Kage-sama, Harribel-sama has come to speak with you" informed Randall causing Kage to frown as he approached the door while Randall stepped back with a bow

"Hello" greeted Kage with a wave before Harribel stepped through the door crossing her arms as Kage sat at a table

"So what can I do for you?" questioned Kage happily while Harribel smiled under her mask before they were interrupted by Leloo bringing in tea and leave in silence

"I just wanted to… get to know you better, that's all" said Harribel causing Kage's eyes to narrow until he smiled seeing the small parts of a blush on her face

"Well I don't remember much about my past except I died helping someone" said Kage causing Harribel to tilt her head in understanding before an hour passed that she left leaving Channon half tired as he made his way into a room with a large bed allowing him to take off the hood and fall onto the bed tiredly snoring happily while the pup walked into the room and hopped up next to Channon to sleep beside him. Slowly going to sleep until Channon hugged it in his sleep.

**The oc's belong to my friends at school who are in our small group we call the pack, and since the oc's are in then I hope people will start submitting oc's and if you don't know how just PM me so hope you enjoyed**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I own nothing but my oc's if anyone else wants to join the pack**

The room was dark and warm for Channon snoring happily as the puppy slept beside his head snoring adorably before the door opened showing Leloo leaning in to see the puppy yawning with cuteness as she approached causing it to walk up to her and sit making her pat its head before she moved to the foot of the bed frowning as she saw the mask of Channon loosely sit on his face

"Uh Channon lord Aizen has called for you and the espada for a meeting" said Leloo expecting to be yelled at, only to have Channon snort while leaning upwards rubbing his eyes tiredly before standing up and walk to the shower leaving Leloo in the dark room until he poked his head into view

"Thank you Leloo" praised Channon before he went back into the bathroom leaving a blushing Leloo before she left the room followed by the pup who barked

"We'll need to think of a name for you, how about Adolf, yeah how does that sound?" said Leloo causing the pup to bark happily making her smile before she picked up the pup and made her way to the main hall where she met up with her fellow fracciónes who were eating peacefully

"Did he yell at you or did he just yawn?" questioned Randall causing Ayla to giggle while Cana chuckled

"He said 'thank you' before he went for a shower" answered Leloo causing them all to laugh loudly until Channon stepped into view wearing a white hakama and pants with a look of annoyance

"IS everything alright Channon?" said Cana cautiously while Channon cracked his neck slightly before stretching followed by popping sounds

"Yep everything's alright" grunted Channon before loosening his muscles shaking his hands happily before holstering his blade and sheathe

"If anything goes wrong just call for me" said Channon before he went into his serious attitude and walk to the door where he made his way to the two doors that led to the meeting room causing him to shrug and enter greeted by Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Harribel who were silent as Starrk snored in his chair until Kage approached his sleeping form and kicked the chair waking Starrk up slowly

"Hey" greeted Starrk not even opening his eyes as Kage took a seat across from him leaning back on the seat until he sighed

"What is taking the others so long?" sighed Kage causing Grimmjow to smirk while Ulquiorra looked at him in question

"They are too arrogant to be here on time" said Ulquiorra before Aaroniero and Zommari entered the room taking their respective seats in silence

"Are they having a gay time party or something?" joked Kage causing the ones present to chuckle even Ulquiorra smiled at the joke

"It would seem logical since Nnoitra despises women" said Harribel causing Kage to laugh evilly with Grimmjow

"I'd rather love women than men" said Kage looking towards Harribel who looked away with a blush causing Kage to smile until the rest of the espada arrived followed by Aizen, Kaname and Gin at his sides while sitting on the throne with a kind smile

"Is everyone present, good now we will begin the meeting" said Aizen causing Kage to sit up in his chair patiently for the information from Aizen

"In recent actions I have been studying a certain substitute soul reaper by the name Ichigo Kurosaki, I want Ulquiorra and Kage to test his strength to see if he is a threat while this is occurring I will plan future battle tactics, you may carry on with your duties" said Aizen causing Kage and Ulquiorra to stand and wait for the order to depart

"Kage you and Ulquiorra will be going to a small town in the world of the living called Karakura, you may find other soul reapers during you're stay… feel free to kill any besides Kurosaki, you may leave" said Aizen causing Kage and Ulquiorra to nod before they walked beside each other in silence

"I never really been to the world of the living in a while" said Kage causing Ulquiorra to frown as he stepped forward before he tore a hole in the space followed by the air ripping open and allowing them to enter a dark void.

"I can feel something bad happening" sighed Kage before the tear closed behind them

**Karakura town**

It was quiet in the town, the people were laughing and enjoying the outdoors it seemed like an ordinary day until a loud explosion was heard showing a crater that was smoking with Kage and Ulquiorra standing in the center not moving until Kage and Ulquiorra stepped past the humans looking in the crater making Kage laugh as he made a face in front of a child before he slammed his hands into the ground startling the crowd as they ran thinking something was attacking from above allowing the park to be empty

"Ladies first" joked Kage causing Ulquiorra to roll his eyes until they saw two teenagers run into view both taking a fighting stance beside each other

"I thought we were looking for a kid no one else" said Kage looking to Ulquiorra in confusion

"Our objective is to flush out the boy, so we can eliminate anyone who interrupts our mission" said Ulquiorra causing Kage to sigh as he turned back to the teens with a look of apology

"Sorry kids I don't like killing children but you can walk away if you don't want to get hurt" offered Kage causing the taller teen to look down to the female teen who had her hands near her ears before hey nodded

"We aren't going anywhere" stated the two in triumph causing Kage to roll his eyes before he unsheathed his blade.

"Very well may you're souls find safety" said Kage before he shot forward ducking under a punch from the taller teen surprising him as he flipped with a kick that sent the teen staggering before he felt himself sent to the floor looking up to see Kage's eyes glow red until he was sent skidding by the girl's hairpins which were fairy like creatures

"What the hell?" said Kage in amused shock until he chuckled taking a running stance as the fairies stopped in mid flight

"Santen Kesshun" said the girl sending the fairies at Kage until he vanished confusing the fairies until he reappeared behind the girl who froze as his blade was held against her neck

"I don't like killing children and I won't take an acception so move along" growled Kage causing the girl to look into his eyes to see years of hurt and grief causing her to nod before he let her go and move to her friends side confusing Ulquiorra as he stepped to Kage silently

"Let's move" said Kage before the duo sonidoed out of view leaving the two teens until a third teenager appeared out of thin air running to the duo in shock

"Orihime, Chad, are you two ok?" yelled the teen in shock causing the girl to smile as he approached

"What happened?" said the teen as the one known as Chad stood up holding his right arm

"Two men came and attacked us after scaring the people away" said Chad causing the teen to frown

"They went somewhere east by what I can sense" said Orihime causing the teen to nod as he turned around

"Ichigo, be careful" said Orihime causing the teen to turn and smile

"Count on it" said Ichigo before he followed after the two Arrancar stopping above to look around until he was engulfed in a surge of reiatsu causing him to fall on a roof gasping for breath as Kage came into view showing himself to be the source of the surge of energy.

"Well I'd say you look slightly familiar, have we met before?" joked Kage lessening the surge to allow Ichigo to stand panting tiredly while gripping his Zanpakuto firmly

"What the hell was that?" breathed Ichigo staggering at the strain of the pressure

"That was me my friend, You can call me Kage Ōkami or you can call me Channon Convel" said Kage happily holding Ichigo by the neck and lift him up showing a face of amusement

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" questioned Kage causing Ichigo to growl in the grip before he maneuvered his Zanpakuto

"Getsuga…" Began Ichigo causing Kage's eyes to widen

"Tenshou!" yelled Ichigo sending a blue wave of energy sending Kage into a store below making him groan as he pushed a flat screen TV off of his chest

"Wow… that was tingly" said Kage before he jumped to his feet leaping through the roof to see Ichigo panting until he saw Kage totally unharmed while his arms were crossed

"Nice shot, now its my turn" said Kage before he held out his blade which was engulfed by a blood red hue joined by the sound of soft howling

"Meet Emoción de la caza!" howled Kage before he sent a wolf shaped wave of energy that had a snarling wolf as it hit Ichigo back sending him off the edge of the building until he felt himself laid down softly confusing him as he looked up to see Kage kneeling beside him with a frown

"I don't know what Aizen see's in you, but you seem like a good kid…" said Kage before he looked up in thought until he smiled

"I'm gonna give you an offer… I'd like you to join my wolf pack" offered Kage confusing Ichigo until he noticed the wolf like mask fragment causing him to blink until he scowled

"I'll think about it" said Ichigo before Kage chuckled as he vanished with a spin leaving smoke behind before it also vanished

"Was it necessary to offer him a place in your pack?" questioned Ulquiorra as the duo walked through the void while Kage was carrying a surround sound system

"And also the souvenirs?" added Ulquiorra causing Kage to pout childishly

"I see potential in the kid, and also I like my music" said Kage causing Ulquiorra to frown until he saw Kage holding his human phone

"When did you find a human device?" questioned Ulquiorra causing Kage to frown

"Since I woke up in Hueco Mundo" answered Kage before the duo arrived in the meeting room where Aizen waited patiently until he frowned at Kage and his 'Souvenirs'

"May I ask why you brought this equipment to Los Noches?" questioned Aizen causing Kage to sweat nervously while setting the devices down

"I felt like getting music" answered Kage before Aizen pondered the thought until he smiled

"Very well you may leave, I wish to see Ulquiorra's report" said Aizen causing Kage to bolt out the room with the surround sound confusing his fracciónes as he set the surround sound up

"Awesome" cheered Channon as he plugged his phone in letting the music play softly while the teen Arrancar frowned

"What is this?" said Ayla causing Channon to turn around with a smirk

"I thought we could use some music" answered Channon

**And what chaos will follow next will Ichigo join Kage/Channon's wolf pack or will Channon feel the same solitude before stay tuned and review please its getting lonely (TT-TT)**


	7. Chapter 7

555 to the 666

**I own nothing in this fanfic but my oc's the other oc belong to my friends and or to anyone else who wants to be part of the pack**

It had been quiet in Hueco Mundo, much to Channon's displeasure it had become boring Leloo and Ayla would talk with Harribel's fracciónes while Cana and Randall were sparring this all seemed to be like a family, one that Channon never had that he could remember.

_*Flashback*_

_The world was cold for Channon a feeling he grown to endure the room was blue with various patched up holes in the walls obvious Channon had done the damage, it was quiet until the door flew open showing an angered man in his mid-thirties followed by a begging woman behind him this caused Channon's heart to race in anger as the man approached dragging him out to show a man in his mid-teens showing a look of disgust to the older man_

"_Why can't you just fucking die and leave the kid!" shouted the teen causing Channon to stay silent as the older man backhanded him to the chair_

"_Why, Why? I'm wondering why he can't make money like you can, that's why!" shouted the man causing Channon to snarl himself as he went to punch the old man until his vision blurred._

_*end Flashback*_

Back to the present startling Adolf as Channon gripped his Zanpakuto firmly ready to fightuntil he calmed himself patting Adolf on the head until he frowned

"Let's call you a different name shall we Adolf sounds stupid, but slightly fitting since you look young" said Channon with a smile before he smirked

"How about Zion Ebony-bird?" said Channon causing Zion to bark before he jumped from his bed allowing him to dress himself before he exited his quarters yawning tiredly before he walked to the eating area where he found Ayla and Leloo talking with Cana and Randall who all went silent at Channon's presence until he smiled followed by them before he joined in the conversation laughing with the group until Zion barked happily before they were interrupted with the main door being knocked causing Channon to stand up first and walk down the hall to the main door opening to see Apacci a good friend and acquaintance of Channon who smiled under the mask fragment

"Hey Apacci" greeted Channon causing Apacci to smile with a wave until she was shoved out of the way by an African woman and a Caucasian woman who hid her mouth

"We want to talk to you" interrupted the woman causing Channon to blink before he closed the door behind him leaving the four

"What would you like to discuss?" said Channon crossing his arms in interest

"We want you to make Harribel-sama happy" said the African woman causing Channon to raise an eyebrow in confusion

"She's been distant lately and we don't really know why, besides the time when Harribel-sama was alone in her room she sort of moaned you're name for some reason" added Apacci causing Channon to turn and hit his head against the door humorously until he stopped with a chuckle after he fell to the floor

"Has she said anything else you three shouldn't know?" questioned Channon causing the trio to look at each other before they all blushed

"She did say she has sexual fantasies for someone" answered Apacci causing Channon to jump to his feet and walk by the trio who all gulped as they followed him to the palace trying their best to change his mind only to fail as he opened the door walking straight to Harribel's room which he kicked open surprising Harribel who was reading a book

"I he…" began Channon before he was dragged out by the three woman

"Sorry Harribel-sama" said the trio as they dragged him through the door leaving a confused Harribel before she blushed and continued her reading until she heard a loud thud from behind the door causing her to open it and make Channon trip over and land on her making them both look eye to eye until Channon jumped to his fear bowing in apology while Harribel brushed herself off until she heard Channon preparing to run until she grabbed him by the collar and sent a small glare to her three fracciónes who bolted to safety leaving her and Channon who gulped

"What is the meaning of this interruption and I want the truth?" said Harribel causing Channon to gulp as his eyes slowly drifted to her chest until he looked back up blinking

"Uh, if I tell you, you won't hurt me right" said Channon causing Harribel to sigh as she leaned back pinching the bridge of her nose until she nodded

"I was told you had sexual fantasies of someone" said Channon causing Harribel to freeze and look at Channon in shock making him gulp as she approached and looked into his eyes seeing nervousness along with discomfort

"If I tell you, you won't say anything to anyone" said Harribel causing Channon to nod while standing up with Harribel's back turned to him

"I've been having these strange feelings ever since you got here and there all aimed towards you, you're kindness towards everyone is starting to make me interested in you for an odd reason and I can't quite understand" said Harribel causing Channon to inwardly panic in surprise

"One question, when you touch between your legs does it feel ticklish?" said Channon causing Harribel to glare at him causing him to gulp

"Just joking" said Channon before he was tackled to the wall followed by Harribel's mask flowing away showing a beautiful woman which made Channon's heart skip

"I know this may sound corny but… you're beautiful" said Channon causing Harribel to look away with a blush before she saw Channon's mask move confusing her as she looked up to feel a kiss which surprised her with the passion and somewhat love it represented causing her eyes to flutter until she returned the kiss grabbing Channon's hair tightly while he grabbed her left butt cheek pulling her closer until they stopped for a breather looking into each others eyes before they continued there kissing until Channon began to laugh with Harribel who sat on a chair on Channon who began tickling her playfully before they fell to the floor in a heap with Harribel giggling playfully and Channon chuckling

"You know, Kage doesn't sound like a name for someone with an attitude like you" said Harribel causing Channon to play with her hair as they looked at the ceiling

"My real name is Channon Convel, the reason I didn't tell you all besides Ulquiorra was because it was the name of a weakling, I couldn't even protect the one person I knew when I came here" said Channon causing Harribel to look at him in confusion

"What was there name?" questioned Harribel causing Channon to lean up with her on his lap

"Ylva was her name, a wolf hollow like me" said Channon causing Harribel to look at him with sad eyes before she kissed him again causing him to smile sadly as he returned it feeling the moment until they both heard a throat being cleared startling them at the sight of Ulquiorra standing in silence while Harribel stood up with silence while Channon scratched the back of his head nervously before Ulquiorra sighed with a smile

"Grimmjow has left for the world of the living after he was told you offered a place in your pack for Kurosaki, he has asked me to tell you to continue this offer until Ichigo has accepted you're offer, you will also be in the world of the living until then" said Ulquiorra causing Channon to freeze

"SAY WHAT!?"

**I made mysef laugh at that last bit XD so hope you enjoyed and please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hueco Mundo was beginning to feel like home for Channon one with Harribel being more open to him about her feelings and the fact they both felt the same for each other though this caused flashbacks for Channon some being cherished and others being hurtful but the good memories outweighed the bad ones.

"So let me guess, you went to fight Kurosaki unauthorized only to get your arm chopped off by Kaname" said Channon causing Grimmjow to glare at him while Channon chuckled

"Don't blame other people for what you've done" said Channon causing Grimmjow to growl until he left Channon who made his way to Szayelaporro's lab where Aizen had requested him to make a special weapon for Channon, one he'd be really familiar with.

"Szayelaporro-sama Kage-sama is here to see you" cheered the oddly looking fracciónes of Szayelaporro both freaking Channon by their appearance

"Ah, yes I believe you are stationed in the world of the living correct…" said Szayelaporro causing Channon to nod for an answer before he continued clapping his hands waiting minutes before one of his fracciónes which held a familiar device that made Channon smile

"Holy shit you made a revolver" said Channon causing Szayelaporro to frown

"I merely studied the modern weapons of humans" stated Szayelaporro causing Channon to shrug as he held the weapon which made another question

"There's no ammo slots for this" said Channon causing the scientist to sigh in annoyance

"Channel you're reiatsu into the weapon and it will…" instructed Szayelaporro only to be interrupted by Channon who accidently fired the weapon killing the fraccióne

"I did not mean to do that, I am completely sorry" said Channon before the scientist sighed

"Don't worry I have more subjects so be on your way and be sure not to blow anyone else up" said Szayelaporro not turning to see the running form of Channon before he continued with his own studies.

"Harribel, you here?" said Channon walking through Harribel's palace unnoticed until Cyan ran into him in a hurry

"What are you doing here?" questioned Cyan causing Channon to frown under the mask fragment

"I'm here to see Harribel, why?" said Channon

"She's waiting at the garganta waiting for you, you idiot!" yelled Cyan causing Channon to bolt in the opposite direction leaving behind a sweat dropped Sung sun who stood in silence.

The room was silent, the only that could be heard wad Harribel breathing, which didn't last long for Channon slamming the door open

"Sorry I'm late, I went looking for you" said Channon moving to hug Harribel until he noticed Ulquiorra

"I take it you're coming with us too" said Channon causing Ulquiorra to nod and smile seeing Harribel in his embrace before they entered a garganta thanks to Ulquiorra who casually walked ahead leaving Harribel with Channon

"Ok so we'll be living as roommates, Ulquiorra and I are the roommates you are my girlfriend any questions" said Channon followed by silence of agreement which made him smile before the trio stood in an apartment in Karakura which over looked a beautiful view of a lake in the park

"Seems like the past" mused Channon causing Harribel to look at him with a frown

"If the past was painful don't think of it, we have a mission to complete" said Harribel holding Channon's hand with her. Making him smile before they stood around a table

"Ok so what's the plan?" questioned Channon causing Ulquiorra to clear his throat

"You will help Ichigo till he trusts you enough to think of joining the pack, while we provide protection and pretend to be part of you're pack" said Ulquiorra confusing Harribel and Channon

"I thought we already were a pack" joked Channon causing Ulquiorra to smile one thing he has been doing a lot more lately

"My apologies, we will provide assistance for that is what a wolf pack does" corrected Ulquiorra causing Harribel to smile while wearing modern clothing which was short shorts an orange shirt and shoes while Ulquiorra wore a black shirt, grey pants and normal shoes, leaving Channon in a trench coat that was grey with red outlines, blood red cargo pants and sneakers

"I can tell this is going to be fun" chuckled Channon clapping his hands together before the trio stood and stepped out of the apartment

"We'll each explore parts of the city and if you see any soul reapers don't fight just help a little, be more convincing" said Channon before the trio went their separate ways leaving Channon alone while walking through the streets whistling to himself until he stopped at the sight of the ghost of a little girl running from a hollow causing Channon to smirk before he zoomed forward with a burst of speed and decapitated the hollow with his bare hand allowing the girl to look at him in shock and fear at the sight of his mask fragment making her fall over as he approached and kneeled down

"Are you hurt?" said Channon causing the girl to shake her head while looking at him in fear until the mask flowed away showing a kind smile

"Glad to hear it, a soul reaper should come around soon enough, just stay here and hidden until you see people with black robes" said Channon before vanishing followed by two soul reapers appearing both confused until they saw the girl running to them in fear

"Are you soul reapers?"

Minutes later

"I think I've done myself some good" chuckled Channon as he sat on the side of a building sooner joined by Harribel who smiled beside him

"So how are you doing tonight?" said Channon swinging his legs on the edge of the apartment roof letting her sit beside him happily

"I'm doing well seeming though I did what you asked" said Harribel causing Channon to wrap an arm around her before they both shared a tender moment until Ulquiorra called them in ruining the moment as they entered through the door seeing Ulquiorra at the table sipping a cup of tea with a Japanese food (I don't know any Japanese names sorry)

"Thank you" praised Channon before he gave Harribel a plate with food. All enjoying the food until they went to do their own duties with Ulquiorra reading in his respective room while Channon and Harribel were sitting on the roof smiling at the view as the sun began to set.

"What do you think will happen if Kurosaki join's us?" said Harribel causing Channon to frown as he sat back allowing Harribel to lean against his chest watching the stars

"I don't know, but I can tell it'll be fun" said Channon before he stood up leaving Harribel looking up

"Want to have some fun" offered Channon causing Harribel to smile as he helped her to her feet before they stepped inside with Channon yawning until Harribel hugged him with a kiss causing him to blink before he entered their room and close the door leaving them alone as they fell onto the bed.

Meanwhile

"What are you saying he offered you a place in some wolf pack!?" yelled Renji Abarai startling Ichigo Kurosaki as he sat in his room along with the other lieutenants and captain of the soul society

"We could use this to our advantage" stated Toshiro Hitsugaya causing the lieutenants to look at him in shock

"What are you saying captain?" said Renji voicing his shock while the others remained silent

"If what Ichigo said is true than he would be a valuable ally, a powerful one to that" stated Toshiro causing Ichigo to frown until Rukia Kuchiki placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up and see a smile

"I'll do it"

**Hope people enjoyed this chapter it may follow the manga**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been three days since the espada had arrived in Karakura and it was beginning to bore, even the rain hitting the roof of the apartment has become entertaining until Channon had yelled softly and left the building leaving his fellow espada while he out of his Gigai leaped from building to building smiling as he felt the rain touch his skin though unseen by the normal humans eyes the rain fell through him. It made Channon feel alive again without the hurtful memories, but overall it was thrilling… until he heard a hollow scream.

It was an instant when Channon stood on the ledge of a building giving him an overlook of the city which showed him a ghost running away from a serpent hollow, this annoyed Channon as he spoke sarcastically "Great"

The hollow never knew what hit him as he fell to the ground looking behind it to see Channon holding the ghost protectively with a feral smile

"Hey it's rude to attack a defenseless spirit, especially when I'm around" growled Channon releasing his reiatsu that made the hollow suffocate while the ghost watched in awe as the air distorted around them.

Meanwhile the room was silent, with Rukia and Ichigo sitting across from each other both reading a book until Kon and Ririn both in their respective dolls tensed while in an argument pose confusing the two soul reapers until the entire house was shrouded by a surge of reiatsu followed by the sound of soft howling until it seized from existence allowing the two soul reapers to pant

"He's here" said Ichigo helping Rukia to her feet before they left the house in there soul reaper forms both leaping into the air and follow towards the source of the surge where they found a ghost sitting patiently until it saw Rukia and Ichigo

"Are you two soul reapers?" questioned the ghost confusing the two before they nodded and sent the spirit to the soul society both silent as they investigated the area both finding nothing until they heard a gust of wind rush past them followed by two soft thuds above causing them both to look up and see Channon smiling happily

"Sup" greeted Channon waving his left hand slowly before he twisted into thin air reappearing behind the two which he hugged them each in one arm

"So I take it you've accepted my offer?" questioned Channon happily causing Ichigo to frown while Rukia scowled as she pushed Channon off of her

"Hey when were you gonna tell me you had a damsel dude?" whispered Channon causing Ichigo to blush while Channon laughed as he vanished sitting on the tree branch again with his feet swinging happily

"She isn't joining you" shouted Ichigo causing Channon to frown

"I didn't say no one else can join" informed Channon before he vanished again while Ichigo looked towards Rukia who frowned at the words before she nodded and sheathed her Zanpakuto followed by Ichigo who stood up straight

"I'll join you then" said Rukia causing Channon to reappear again and bear hug the duo happily

"Welcome to the family" cheered Channon not noticing the other soul reapers watching from the distance all surprised by his behavior

"How is he the zero espada?" questioned Rangiku causing the soul reapers to nod before the trio vanished into a small tornado of ash leaving them all in silence.

"What are you DOING!?" yelled Rukia as the trio appeared on a roof causing Rukia and Ichigo to jump back and take a fighting stance causing Channon to smile childishly while crossing his arms playfully until he vanished again opening the door behind the duo

"Welcome make yourself at home" said Channon hopping onto a couch while Ichigo and Rukia frowned

"Since when have you been here, in the world of the living?" said Rukia causing Channon to frown as he looked around

"Harribel! Ulquiorra, we have new family!" yelled Channon causing the duo to frown until two doors opened showing Harribel and Ulquiorra in modern clothing at a hallway both silent

"Greetings" said Ulquiorra in his monotone voice while Harribel remained silent while moving to Channon's side and sit on his lap still silent

"Well this is anticlimactic" said Ichigo causing Harribel and Channon to chuckle and giggle while Ulquiorra showed a small smile

"Make yourself at home, though I recommend not being in the same room as them two" said Ulquiorra attempting to joke which made Rukia snort while Channon pouted at his friend

**Hope people enjoyed this please review **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**i own nothing of bleach but Channon, Channon is a goood psycho**

It had taken some convincing for Channon for Ichigo and Rukia to go to another country with him confusing the two as they stood in Gigai's well for Rukia's position before a grave which was poorly laid down causing the two to stand in nervous silence until Channon sighed turning around with a look of anger as his latest memory returned

"Why are we here exactly?" questioned Ichigo causing Channon to walk past him looking over a city which sat below the heightened graveyard remaining silent until he spoke hiding his anger of the man he could call father

"I want someone to justify my murder" stated Channon causing the two to be taken aback at his request before they saw the saddened look of their pack leader causing them to blink as they turned to the grave blinking at the name

"Here lies Channon Convel beloved son and brother" read Rukia in a silent voice causing Ichigo to look back to Channon

"How'd you die exactly, just curious?" said Ichigo causing Channon to scowl with his fangs bared until he looked upward blinking away the tears

"My father, the living hell I had to endure for my life as a human, my brother was the only thing that stood between me and my father who never actually married my mother but instead raped her, my brother and I were the reason they went into a un-agreeable marriage, I was the only one home the day I died my father came home drunk after a convenient stop at the gun store, and lets just say I can still feel the bullet in here" said Channon tapping his head lightly while Ichigo clenched his fists in anger

"What kind of father would do that to family?" growled Ichigo causing Channon to grin angrily as he turned

"I don't count that man as family, I only count him as a curse, which will soon be killed off" said Channon whispering the last bit to himself as the trio followed him down a footpath in silence until they heard an explosion followed by a hollows howl causing Ichigo to move until he saw Channon hold out his hand causing Ichigo to stop and worry as he could see the hollow chasing a soul which was crying in fear

"We have to help him!" yelled Ichigo causing Channon to click his fingers which caused a ripple in the air to push the spirit towards them making the hollow trip over before clawing towards the soul causing Ichigo to look towards Channon who looked towards him coldly

"Wolves… wait for the prey" said Channon before he manually left his Gigai and leaped to the hollow tackling it to the floor leaving the soul to Ichigo and Rukia's care while he savagely attacked the hollow with no sympathy or any sign of remorse ripping off its arm with a wolf like snarl before he ducked to avoid another swipe roaring as his face went to the hollows face making it back away in fear before running away until it felt a whip like weapon rip out its spine leading back to Channon holding a clawed whip

"Gotta love Szayelaporro's ideas" said Channon before he turned to Ichigo and Rukia after they sent the soul to the soul society

"What was that you said?" questioned Rukia causing Channon to call his Gigai who ran to him in an instant letting them walk beside each other in a group looking like a group of friends until Ichigo stopped at a store attempting to read the store name

"It says Jewels for beautiful women" said Channon causing Ichigo to blink with a blush as Rukia continued walking followed by Channon who left Ichigo behind until he quickly went inside sooner coming out with a box which he hid in his pocket after throwing the bag in the trashcan joining the duo as they continued walking

"So where are we going?" questioned Rukia causing Channon to stay silent until he stood before an old apartment building staying silent as he approached the door pressing a button

"Hello?" questioned an old female woman through the coms causing Channon to sigh as Ichigo and Rukia stood behind him

"Is Jeremy Convel home?" questioned Channon causing a minute to pass before the door buzzed and opened allowing the trio to walk in confused as they saw a cracked wall which was half fixed before they walked up the stairs with Channon sniffing the air before scowling in disgust as he continued upward stopping to look to his right feeling his form freeze up as he saw a door closed while his memory flashed

_Flash back_

"_Channon are you hiding again?" questioned a young voice causing Channon to hear a small giggle as two small feet moved into his vision as the world changed showing him under a bed in his child hood_

"_Channon I'm serious come out Mom's worried" the voice said again causig the boy to crawl out from under the bed unnoticed, allowing him to sneak up behind the boy and scare him with a laugh causing the boy to jump sooner joining the laughter._

"Channon are you alright?" said Ichigo snapping Channon from his train of thought as he stumbled back causing Ichigo and Rukia to catch him as he fell out of breath until he blinked breathing hoarsely in fear until he shook it off and stand up thanking Ichigo and Rukia before he approached the door hesitantly knocking until he did

"Who is it?" questioned a female voice causing Channon to blink in confusion as a girl in her teens opened the door showing herself in short shorts wearing a blue shirt and golden blonde hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Is Jeremy home or am I in the wrong building?" questioned Channon nervously causing the girl to frown before she turned her head

"Jeremy some guys here to see you" yelled the girl causing Channon to freeze up again as he came face to face with an old face which had a shocked expression as the door widened to show a man in his late teens in a business shirt and pants blinking in shock at the sight of Channon who froze

"Channon? Is that really you?" questioned Jeremy holding in his hope as Channon chuckled nervously before he was tackled in a hug making him suffocate

"I thought you were dead, where were you the police said you were missing" said Jeremy causing Channon to feel guilt and pain as he stood

"I guess they never found out" said Channon confusing Jeremy as Channon looked to Ichigo and Rukia who both waved happily

"I see you've made some friends" commented Jeremy causing Channon to smile genuinely before he turned into his Kage mode

"Listen is dad still at the old house?" questioned Channon confusing Jeremy before he noticed the angered face of his brother

"What did that bastard do?" questioned Jeremy causing Ichigo and the girl to frown with interest along with Rukia

"He came home one night drunk, the one thing didn't notice was the fact he made a stop at the gun store came straight to my room" said Channon holding in his anger as his brother stood in silence shocked to hear this

"How did you survive the gunshot?" questioned Jeremy causing Channon to sigh as Ichigo and Rukia shared a look of sadness

"I didn't" was all Channon said causing Jeremy to frown until he noticed the sad looks on Ichigo and Rukia's faces

"We found him in our town wandering in random" said Ichigo hoping for the lie to be believable which worked for his part as Jeremy hugged his dead brother

"That bastard will pay" growled Jeremy before Channon returned the hug

"You stay out of this, leave it to the police" said Channon causing Jeremy to frown until he noticed Channon step back with a proud smile

"And nice job getting to second base, tell good stories about me when the kid arrives" said Channon leaving his brother I silence as Ichigo and Rukia followed him holding in laughter at the sight of Jeremy's face as they found themselves in the front of a store

"You find somewhere to hide, I have some unfinished business to deal with" said Channon causing Ichigo and Rukia to frown in worry until he smiled happily causing them to shrug

"We'll be at the park if you need us" said Ichigo before the duo walked off leaving Channon at the store breathing calmly until he scowled approaching the door with his left foot raised kicking it in while startling the customers ducking as he blocked the entrance with a solid wall of products causing the clerk to freeze in shock leaning back as she slowly slid down in fear crying as Channon approached

"Do you know where I can find David shell?" growled Channon causing the girl to cry as he ripped the bench away tossing it into the empty part of the store holding in his reiatsu as his anger rose

"Where is HE!?" roared Channon causing the girl to cry as his eyes became golden like a wolf

"He's up stairs, just please don't hurt me" cried the girl before she saw Channon walk to the stairs ripping the door off its hinges before he took a step seconds before he was sent flying back from a shotgun blast making the customers scream as a man in his forties stepped out holding a pump action shotgun

"Who do you think you are by interrogating my daughter?" grumbled the man pumping the shotgun again positive Channon won't move he made his way to the clerk helping her up with care

"Jessie are you alright?" questioned the man before he heard chuckling shocking him as Channon leaned upward cracking his neck as his chest healed showing a snarl as he stood no sign of pain

"Well well well we have an old goat with a shotgun, say who was the kid you helped bury when you last used that?" chuckled Channon causing Jessie to look at the man in shock while he blinked in shock but kept his composure before he felt the gun empty in his grip making him panic as he saw Channon holding three rounds

"Gotcha, you old fucker" growled Channon before he vanished in a static boom causing David to fly forward landing on his back as the shotgun harmlessly skidded to Channon who had a bloodthirsty grin as he kicked the weapon to his grip examining it with expertise before he pumped it evilly

"Well it was nice seeing a face before I died, so I'd like to say…" said Channon showing his mask fragment move to his mouth shocking everyone as it turned grey like the fur of a wolf. While aiming the gun at the man's head.

"Welcome to my world buddy boy" laughed Channon as he aimed the weapon with one arm

**Blood has been spilt  
for innocence was lost  
the devils left hand spills blood on the floor  
For a demons rage, sits with hunger.**

**Hope people like the poem I came up with so please review and enjoy future chapters and if you have questions just PM me **

**So have a nice day**


End file.
